


I want to come back to you

by AnnaWars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Sad, no beta we die like xiao xingchen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWars/pseuds/AnnaWars
Summary: Y él puede seguir viviendo y sentirse miserable al mismo tiempo, pero hay días en los que solo quiere zambullirse en su teléfono y observarla, escucharla, leer las palabras que tenía para él y compartir toda su vida con ella.No obstante, hoy no es ese día.
Kudos: 1





	I want to come back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Solo quería sacarlo. Aún estoy sobrellevándolo.  
> Me acabo de inventar el título so, who cares if it's in English.

Ha estado pensando mucho en volver a hablar con ella, pero entiende muy bien que no debería hacerlo, así que no lo hace. Se recuerda a sí mismo todas las cosas que salieron mal y todas las veces que la lastimó, y hasta ahora eso parece ser suficiente para no escribir un mensaje tonto y alocado con el fin de entrar en su vida nuevamente. Sabe que ella no lo rechazaría por completo, aunque sí tomaría unas cuantas precauciones. Más precauciones que las que había estado tomando desde los últimos meses que estuvieron comunicándose.  
La extraña mucho, fue él quien se alejó, en un intento de que ella escogiera y lo escogiera a él. Como era de esperarse, eso no sucedió. Ya había sufrido demasiado por su culpa. Ella no es tonta, sabe qué le hace mal y aun si está dispuesta a aguantar un poco más a veces, esa vez no puede tomarlo y se aleja. No contesta. Y pasan los días, semanas se convierten en meses y sin pensarlo ya ha pasado medio año. Tal vez un poco menos o un poco más. Él tampoco puede recordarlo con exactitud.  
No lloró cuando dio su ultimátum, no se preocupó. Seguro de que sin ella podía vivir perfectamente. Y puede, puede seguir con su vida. Todo es, sin embargo, un poco más difícil ahora. Perder a alguien siempre lo es. Haber alejado a alguien que era el centro de tu mundo lo es aún más.  
Una vez ella había hablado de amor. Amor profesado hacia él. Él, como la persona desconfiada y terriblemente insegura que fue y aún sigue siendo, lo tomó como si no fuera mucho, lo tomó como si fuera una broma. Para él no era algo que significara que compartían sentimientos. Significó que era algo varolado pero no tanto, no con la misma intensidad que él le profesaba a ella. Platónico o romántico, su ego siempre le hizo creer que su amor era más grande. Pero ¿qué clase de amor tan ponsoñozo y ruin se dedica a hacer tan infeliz a su amado?  
Cegado, creyendo que su amor era más grande y que ella no tenía derecho a nada sobre él porque él la amaba más y nunca podría entenderlo, comenzó a mermar más y más su relación. Ellos se separaron, hablaron, hubo lágrimas, llantos horribles de los que hacen que tu cara forme muecas horrendas, gritos atrapados de dolor. La vida entre ellos se convirtió en un ir y venir en donde solo aprendieron a lastimarse mutuamente. Fueron infelices.  
El amor no puede soportarlo todo, el amor está dividido en fracciones a pesar de ser infinito. Amas a tus mascotas, a tu familia, a tus amigos, a tus enamoramientos, a tus gustos, a tus pasatiempos. Y, con un poco de suerte y ayuda, también acabas amándote a ti mismo.  
La racionalidad es algo que debe estar presente, sin embargo. Siempre, en cada paso que decidas o no dar, en cada pensamiento que se burle en tu cabeza, en cada idea que brote de tu ingenio. Es algo que debes aprender a imbuir en cada una de tus emociones con el fin de entenderlas y no actuar solo sobre ellas.  
Hubieron varios puntos de quiebre en su relación. Él los recuerda como tiempos oscuros y borrosos en su vida en los que solo vivió en automático. Tal vez viviendo solo con los recuerdos de días más brillantes en donde hablar con una persona por horas era lo habitual.  
Ya no recuerda cuántas veces regresó llorando y pidiendo perdón a ella, y esta en su benevolencia lo acogió de vuelta. Fue una clara demostración de "Estoy aquí por el tiempo que me quieras", y él no entendió cuánto más lo amaba ella a él en todos esos años de perdón y súplica.  
Es la mejor opción solo dejarlo ir. Si lo quieres, si lo amas, si realmente sientes algo por ello, es importante para ti y tú eres quien lo hace marchitarse, es mejor alejarse.  
Está tratando de hacerlo ahora. Aunque a veces le piquen las manos y solo piense en cuánto le gustaría volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz, la calidez en sus palabras y la suavidad que solían ofrecer sus labios al pronunciar su nombre con un amor que nunca llegó a comprender.  
Y él puede seguir viviendo y sentirse miserable al mismo tiempo, pero hay días en los que solo quiere zambullirse en su teléfono y observarla, escucharla, leer las palabras que tenía para él y desear poder compartir todo el resto de su vida con ella.  
Los días así seguirán existiendo, él seguirá anhelando el fantasma de su amada, añorando su presencia y perderá las ganas de vivir un poco más. Pero quizás en un futuro, años y años en un futuro incierto al que no espera llegar. Quizás los días dejen de sentirse tan tormentosos y empiecen a aclararse, quizás él pueda caminar ligeramente sin el pesado peso de sus acciones pasadas sobre su corazón, quizás todo se vuelva un dolor sordo algún día y pueda volver a sonreír libremente aun cuando ni siquiera recuerda cuándo lo hizo por última vez.  
No obstante, hoy no es ese día.


End file.
